Y la segunda vez también
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Continuación de "La primera vez siempre se olvida"... otro cumpleaños, más niños elegidos, más alcohol y más experiencias absurdas que compartir.


Este fic es continuación de **"La primera vez siempre se olvida" **de modo que si han leído ese, ya saben de que va ir: jóvenes, alcohol y mucha, mucha tontería sin sentido.

**Y si en mi anterior fic digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecían, en este menos.**

.

* * *

**Y LA SEGUNDA VEZ TAMBIÉN**

Bolitas de todos los colores rodaban por la amplia cocina, cuyo ruido hizo por fin detenerse a la pareja.

-Has tirado los M&M´s.- regañó la pelirroja, dándole un golpe en el pecho a su novio.

El rubio dejó de deleitarse con sus labios unos instantes para ver de que le hablaba.

Pestañeó un par de veces y agitó la cabeza.

-Es tu mano la que está en el bol volcado.

La chica siguió con la mirada lo que indicaba, como si no notase que en efecto era su manaza la que había empujado el bol de la encimera donde ahora estaba sentada.

-Eso es porque tu mano está donde no tiene que estar.- encontró en la mano que Ishida mantenía bajo su falda la excusa perfecta a su torpeza.

-Está bien donde está.- ronroneó el muchacho apretándose un poco más a su novia.

Y la joven rió mimosa, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del músico, prosiguió con esa placentera tarea que se había propuesto, como era devorar esos labios con ese extraño sabor a naranja y alcohol, mucho alcohol.

Yamato se tambaleó contra su novia, deteniendo ese incandescente beso. La reacción de ella fue la misma que llevaba teniendo desde su cargadito primer cubata: reír embobaba, achuchándolo más contra sí.

Pese al calorcito que le proporcionaba estar entre los brazos de su novia, Ishida se apartó un poco en un vano intento de estabilizarse, pues según él, tenía todo controlado.

-Yo cuido de ti.- dijo, dándose un fuerte golpe en el pecho que le hizo retroceder. Abrió los ojos asustado, volviéndolos a entrecerrar mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro por ver esa carita enrojecida tan adorable de su chica.- y nadie te cuida mejor que yo.- sentenció, como si fuese la verdad máxima, inclinándose nuevamente hacia ella, sin controlar su equilibrio, derribándola sobre la encimera.

Y mientras Yamato, según él, besaba sensualmente el cuello de su novia, lo babeaba como un perro desfasado según una visión objetiva, Sora quedó presa de lo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

-La espada de Damocles…- susurró, sin capacidad de reacción.

En efecto, el chico que tanto la cuidaba había estado a milímetros de sacarle un ojo con su imprevisto empujón.

No obstante, la pelirroja simplemente se dedicó a contemplar esa afilada hoja como una espectadora, sin ser consciente de que si se deslizaba un poco más hacia atrás y levantaba su cabeza, debería llevar parche para el resto de su vida.

Dejó de preocuparse, si en algún momento se había preocupado de eso, al sentir las cosquillas del pelo de Ishida por su escote.

Lo abarcó más contra sí.

-Me haces cosquillitas.- dijo no sin dificultad.

Ishida ni se inmutó, cuando un ser bastante torpe se evidenció en esa cocina por el ruido que hizo su vaso vacío al impactar contra el suelo.

Sora giró la cabeza con desagrado, no inmediatamente, pero Yamato decidió sacar la cara de los pechos de su novia y mirarlo.

Bufó al instante.

-Eres un inoportuno Kido.- expresó enderezándose, a la par que tiraba de las manos de la joven para que hiciese lo mismo, aunque esta acabó apoyada en su torso.

Y como era costumbre, con una gran risotada por la situación.

Desde esa posición, la pelirroja le dedicó esa sonrisa desinhibida al peliazul.

-¿Es que te gusta mirar?.- preguntó divertida, provocando la carcajada de su novio y la indignación del recién aparecido.- Jyou es un voyeur… Joyeur…

Sin embargo, frente a todo pronóstico, el mayor de los digidestinados no tuvo un ataque de histerismo.

Solemnemente se sirvió otra copa y alzó la cabeza con superioridad.

-Seréis vosotros a los que os gusta exhibiros ya que sois los que lo hacéis sin ningún tipo de pudor en la encimera de una cocina que además no es vuestra… ¿sabe Mimi que estáis haciendo esto en su cocina?

El rubio gruñó.

-No hacíamos nada, solo hemos venido a buscar M&M´s.- explicó intentando enfocar el bol. Lo vio volcado, incapaz de recordar cuando había sucedido eso.

Nuevamente, ante su chica y amigo más mayor, quiso mostrar que pese a su visión doble, seguía teniendo todo bajo control.

-Que están aquí mismo.- señaló el desparrame del suelo.

Sin más preámbulos empezó a recogerlos, aunque ni dos pudo rescatar enteros ya que en cuanto veía uno, al ir a por él, lo pisaba por accidente.

Por supuesto, Takenouchi no dejó de contemplar la, a sus ojos, gran hazaña de su novio con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Finalmente le tendió a Jyou ese bol con cuatro bolitas rotas.

-Toma tu mierda de M&M´s y ahora déjame en paz. ¡Amargado!

Kido se sobresaltó por tal descaro, mientras Sora tiró de su novio.

-No te pases con Jyou-senpai, queremos a Jyou-senpai, es nuestro muy amigo, que no muy mejor amigo, porque es nuestro Taichi nuestro muy mejor amigo.

Y como si fuese un crío, Yamato le sacó la lengua al compañero de Gomamon, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba arrullar mimosamente por su Sora.

El portador de la sinceridad, intentando aparentar una sofisticación que obviamente no poseía, le dio un sorbo a su combinado.

-Haced lo que queráis, a mí no me importa.

-Pues eso, ¡aire!.- despachó Yamato.

Pero entonces Jyou lo hizo, ese gesto que temían tanto amigos como enemigos, pero más amigos porque sabían que no podían escabullirse. Kido se subió la montura de las gafas, es decir, les iba a soltar una de sus chapas subido a ese pulpito de dignidad suprema imaginario.

-Solo quiero advertiros que estadísticamente los embarazos adolescentes ocurren cuando los fogosos amantes se olvidan de tomar precauciones a causa, normalmente de una alta ingesta de alcohol…- Sora lo miró con indiferencia, Ishida con desagrado.- mi conciencia ya está tranquila, haya vosotros.

Yamato se revolvió, sintiendo que esto ya era una intromisión inaceptable.

-¿Me estás llamando borracho?.- lo encaró, matando con ese aliento cualquier tipo de germen que pudiese haber sobre el rostro de Jyou.- pues que sepas que yo controlo, ¡siempre!, no como tú y tus bailes ridículos.- acusó moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

Puede que en apariencia el futuro doctor estuviese más sereno, pero solo en apariencia.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa bruscamente, enfrentando a ese muchacho un año menor pero que sin duda por fuerza le podría dar una buena paliza.

-Lo que pasa que tienes envidia de que lo hago mucho mejor que tú.

Ishida se echó para atrás incrédulo.

-¿El amor?, lo dudo.- se cruzó de brazos con superioridad.- cariño, acuéstate con él y me dices.

La joven, que todavía estaba sentada en la encimera, comiendo esos restos de M&M´s les hizo un gesto despectivo con el brazo.

-A mí no metáis nada… quiero decir, en vuestro líos y eso.- se corrigió roja por su pequeño lapsus.

-Tienes suerte, porque quedarías en ridículo, minuto y medio Kido….- alzó la cabeza con superioridad.

Y ahora sí, poner en duda sus aptitudes sexuales fue el detonante para ese tan esperado como ya clásico pequeño ataque de histerismo.

-Qué… cómo… quien… cómo…- balbuceó completamente rojo.

Ishida rió divertido.

-Momoe se lo contó a Jun y Jun… bueno a todo el mundo, ya la conoces… la culpa es tuya por salir con una chica que tiene como mejor amiga es esa loca Motomiya.

Sabiendo que ya jamás podría conservar la dignidad ante esa pareja, Jyou intentó seguir mostrándose firme.

-Tenía un muy mal día… exámenes y estrés y… ¡no es fácil la universidad!

El músico se pasó la mano por la cara con desagrado, limpiándose esas gotitas de saliva que el peliazul había expulsado. Cuando lo volvió a enfocar, parecía que ya guardaba la compostura.

-Además eres un salido, yo me refería al baile.- Ishida pestañeó un par de veces sorprendido.- tienes envidia de mi _moonwalker_, siempre la has tenido.

Y esta vez el salivado fue el portador de la sinceridad, por la estruendosa carcajada de su amigo.

-El _moonwalker_ es mi especialidad idiota.- le dio un empujón para hacerse espacio.- canta.- pidió, posicionándose al más puro estilo Jacko, sujetándose hasta su gorro imaginario.

Convencido de su fracaso, el mayor de los dos empezó a tararear el archiconocido Smooth Criminal, hasta siguió el ritmo con la cabeza a cada desafine más flipado.

Y como todo hacía indicar, sobre todo su alto nivel de alcohol en sangre, Ishida hizo el ridículo con cada uno de sus movimientos descoordinados, en donde estuvo a punto de caer en más de una ocasión.

Pero lo peor no fue que no se hirió de gravedad milagrosamente ni que en una de sus vueltas le arreó una patada a una pata de la mesa y la rompió, no, lo más escalofriante de la surrealista situación fue que a los ojos perjudicados de Jyou, fue el _moonwalker_ mejor ejecutado de la historia.

-Tenías razón.- le confesó tras sus atronadores aplausos.- nadie anda sobre la luna como tú.

Yamato sonrió satisfecho y agradecido.

-¡Pues claro!, porque soy astronauta…

Kido sonrió complaciente, posando la mano en su hombro.

-Claro que sí, yo confío en ti, ¿y sabes por qué?

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

-¿Porque soy más guapo que tú?.- probó con naturalidad.

Pero con un gran sentimiento, Jyou negó.

-No, es porque eres mi mejor amigo.- dijo, entrando por todo lo alto en la parte de exaltación de amistad de una borrachera.

Y lo peor era a quien tenía delante, nada más y nada menos que al orgulloso representante de ese sentimiento.

Rió como un niño feliz, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Yo tengo muchos amigos porque soy el portador de la amistad y reparto amistad a todo el mundo.- explicó, deteniéndose momentáneamente en Sora.- excepto para ti cariño, porque para ti tengo toooodo mi amor.

Sin embargo esa declaración no llegó a oídos de Takenouchi, debido a que se había quedado en un inesperado trance.

De repente, gracias a esa esperpéntica pareja, había recordado qué estaba celebrando.

Saltó de la encimera y miró a los chicos como si hubiese descubierto los grandes misterios del universo.

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi muy mejor amiga!.- exclamó totalmente ilusionada.

Así era, Mimi Tachikawa cumplía dieciséis años y como no podía ser menos lo había celebrado por todo lo alto.

El maratón cumpleañero de la pink lady comenzó en el Digimundo, donde digimons y digidestinados le prepararon una, en teoría, fiesta sorpresa en la que Mimi se hizo muy bien la sorprendida.

Pero la noche era joven, o eso era lo que decían, y por ello Mimi decidió llevarse a sus amigos más adultos y por ende, emborrachables a su casa de New York, que era donde se encontraban ahora en un cada vez más lamentable estado, como bien habían demostrado los inquilinos de la cocina.

Al margen de lo que había estado a punto de suceder en su encimera, Mimi vivía su propia fiesta en el salón donde estaba terminado su última actuación.

-…. _I wish…._.- guiñó el ojo y hasta envió un besito a sus entusiastas fans tras finalizar su canción más recurrente.

Taichi rompió a aplaudir desbocado, llevándose los dedos a la boca para realizar algún que otro silbido que se quedó en aspersor de babas. Koushiro tardó más, debido a que se había quedado bastante embobado, pero tras dejar su vaso sobre la mesa también aplaudió.

-¡Otra!, ¡otra!… repitió el líder.

Tarde, pero Koushiro también se le unió.

La portadora de la inocencia se mojó los labios con su combinado rosa, por supuesto, mientras hacía un gesto de tranquilidad a esa marea de público.

-Está bien, está bien…- los chicos se fueron tranquilizando, mientras Tachikawa se inclinaba al karaoke.

Inconscientemente, los adolescentes también inclinaron la cabeza, no podían evitarlo, llevaba una falda muy corta y ellos tenían muchas hormonas.

-Bien, ahora cantaré…- empezó a rebuscar, pero Yagami le interrumpió.

-¡I wish!.- pidió.

Tachikawa lo enfocó y Koushiro agitó la cabeza intentando disimular, pues al contrario que su líder, el todavía tenía el cuello torcido.

Se empezaba a sentir aturdido, por lo que decidió sentarse y volver a apoderarse de su brebaje.

-¡La he cantado ya tres veces!.- pataleó.

Pero el moreno ni la escuchó, iba completamente a su bola.

-¡I wish!, ¡I wish!…

-… Wish…- susurró también Koushiro descoordinado, entre sorbo y sorbo.

Y la cumpleañera se rindió.

-Está bien.

Sin embargo, antes de que las primeras notas de la archiconocida canción del ídolo nipón de Mimi, Ai Maeda, volviesen a retumbar por el salón, una pelirroja a paso torpe hizo su aparición.

Mimi y Taichi dirigieron su mirada a ella, con retardo lo hizo Koushiro. Sora señalaba a la chica a un micrófono pegada, acercándose a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Esta la siguió con una inquietante expectación.

Se posicionó frente a ella y abrió los brazos desmesuradamente.

-¡Mejor amiga!

Un poco flipada, porque el estado de embriaguez de la anfitriona aún no estaba tan elevado como el de Takenouchi, pero Mimi se dejó abrazar.

Taichi, para aguantar la carcajada, dio un sorbo a su copa, mientras Koushiro se le pegó celular en mano.

-Sora haciendo el ridículo, graba.

El moreno no tardó ni medio segundo en arrebatarle ese teléfono a su amigo y enfocar a la pelirroja.

Este sería un documento muy valioso en un futuro, es decir, cuando la coherencia regresase a su, en teoría, amiga más madura y seria.

-Por algo eres el genio del grupo.- le felicitó, dibujando en Izumi una sonrisilla complaciente.

Con un peligroso tambaleo que logró desestabilizar a Mimi, Sora le arrebató el micro.

-Ahora voy a cantar, porque por algo soy la novia de una estrella de rock.- comunicó, y todos contuvieron las carcajadas.

-No se por qué reírme más, si por lo de estrella o por llamar a lo que hace Yamato rock.- dijo la pelirrosa en tono ameno.

Por lo visto, su celebración de cumpleaños también había conllevado una visita a la peluquería y una vuelta a su color favorito que tan bien lucía.

Takenouchi ni le escuchó, estaba demasiado concentrada en no caerse y en leer esas letras que deberían aparecer en la pantalla del karaoke.

Se impacientó al verla todavía negra.

-¡Dale caña!.- exigió.

Tachikawa no tardó en encontrar el tema idóneo para su rockera amiga.

Se hizo a un lado cuando los primeros acordes de "Love Rock and Roll" inundaron la sala y Takenouchi movió la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo como si lo llevase en la sangre.

-Esto no me lo pierdo…- susurró Yagami, no perdiendo detalle de su amiga con el celular.- me reiré de ella hasta en el asilo.

Y así fue, porque si era difícil cantar borracho en un karaoke las canciones típicas de tu pueblo, hacerlo en un idioma que no era el natal era el culmen del ridículo.

-Oh my God!.- se tapó la orejas Mimi al escuchar esa pronunciación.

Se posicionó junto a sus amigos que estaban más alucinados que ella.

-¿En que idioma canta?.- preguntó el moreno.

Si podía presumir de buenas notas en alguna materia era en inglés y eso no se parecía en nada a la lengua de Shakespeare.

-Yo creo que es una mezcla de Klingon y orco.- opinó el genio.

Mimi rió desbocada, era todo un acontecimiento ver a la perfecta Sora haciendo algo tan realmente mal. Automáticamente los dos chicos que la escoltaban la enfocaron y le sonrieron pasmados, ya que al reír subía y bajaba el pecho a gran velocidad y eso sumado el sugerente escote que lucía, les daba una panorámica demasiado suculenta.

La homenajeada dejó de reír aterrada al igual que los varones al escuchar ese chillido de inframundo que había realizado la pelirroja.

-¡Todos juntos!.- reclamó dando palmas, provocando que el micro emitiese un desagradable sonido.- i love Yamato!… narararara… ¡baby!… i love Yamato!…

Ya no solo se inventaba la canción porque incapaz de seguir leyendo la letra, había recurrido al comodín cuando se cantaba en otro idioma, el clásico "nananana".

Eufórica, dio varios traspiés acercándose a la cumpleañera. Esta la observó sin capacidad de reacción. Sora la rodeó por el brazo del micro.

-Happy birthday!.- desafinó en su mundo.

Realmente Tachikawa sabía que podía alargar esto más y sacar un máximo provecho del show de su amiga, pero finalmente se compadeció de ella.

Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras le quitaba el micro.

-Muy bien bonita, descansa.

-Beso, beso… ¿lo has grabado?.- indicó Izumi con el dedo.

No necesitó respuesta verbal de su amigo, pues a punto estuvo de ser cubierto con sus babas.

No obstante, las chicas no dejaron de ser objetivo de la cámara debido a que la desinhibida pelirroja, ahora abrazaba muy tiernamente a la portadora de la pureza, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que era su "muy mejor amiga".

Solo la cámara se desvió un segundo de esa conmovedora escena cuando un ser muy patoso, y por tanto bastante ridiculizante, entró en la sala.

-Y ahí tenemos a medio minuto Kido…- narró Taichi con sorna.

Rió descontrolado, viendo por el objetivo el pequeño ataque de histeria que le entró el peliazul, acercándose cada vez más a él, hasta tapar el dicho celular con la mano.

-Para empezar es minuto y medio, sino sabes de lo que hablas no hables de nada.- recriminó. Seguidamente se sacó el celular con nerviosismo.- y voy a tener que llamar a Momoe, esto no puede quedar así, no puede airear nuestras intimidades tan alegremente….

-Si te consuela, Momoe solo se lo contó a Jun… - defendió Yagami.

-Sí bueno.- masculló cada vez menos convencido el mayor.- ¿y a cuantos se lo ha contado Jun?

-A unas 460 personas…- comentó Taichi como el que no quiere la cosa.

A Kido se le resbaló el móvil y las gafas al mismo tiempo. Se había quedado petrificado. Trató de balbucear algo pero le fue imposible.

-¡Lo puso en su muro!.- exclamó el portador del valor indignado.- todo lo pone en su muro…- farfulló esto último, recordando cierta anécdota del día que cumplió dieciséis años.

-Cuatro… cuatro….cuatrocientas…- seguía el compañero de Gomamon en shock.

-61... 461.- informó Koushiro, con su portátil abierto.- acaba de hacerse amiga de un rapero koreano.

-Esto es inaceptable…- balbuceó, apresurándose a escribirle un mensaje, lo más rápidamente y coherentemente que sus torpes dedos, dadas las circunstancias, podían permitirle.

Pero le detuvo el sonido de advertencia de un mensaje. Su novia había sido más rápida que él, pensó Jyou, dado su pequeño problema, que podría ser así en todos los ámbitos.

Lo leyó y automáticamente, su cara sonrojada de alcohol, se sonrojó más, pero de amor.

-"_Sistolizo_ por ti"… - repitió y suspiró.

-¿Lo cualo?.- cuestionó Taichi perplejo asomándose.

-Es tan mona, escribe cosas tan bonitas.- dijo, llevándose el celular al pecho.

Taichi miró un segundo a sus compañeros, que estaban tan atónitos como él, bueno, en realidad ninguno le prestaba atención, ya que Koushiro se entretenía regando las flores del jardín virtual de Mimi, Sora hablando muy empalagosamente con la dueña de las flores y ella riéndose de las chorradas que soltaba su amiga más cuerda.

Agitó la cabeza Yagami.

-¿Lo cualo?.- repitió, mirando atentamente a Jyou, esperando su oportuna explicación.

Este chasqueó como si le molestase la ignorancia de su amigo, cuando en realidad estaba encantado, ya que podría regresar a su pulpito de cultura y dignidad.

-Eres un ignorante, la sístole es el movimiento cardiaco de contracción muscular, es decir, cuando el corazón expulsa la sangre hacia el organismo.

Taichi se quedó como estaba, no hallando relación alguna.

-¿Lo cualo?

El futuro doctor resopló, alzando la cabeza con superioridad.

-Lo traduciré a tu idioma de simpleza absoluta. Mi novia Momoe acaba de decirme que su corazón late por mí, es decir, que me ama. Y por cierto…- había cogido carrerilla y no desaprovecharía para restregar sus más elevados conocimientos en todos los ámbitos.- se dice, "el qué" o "lo qué" o "cuál"…lo cualo, no existe.

Cuando abrió los ojos, esperando la admiración de su líder, le preocupó encontrarlo con las manos en la nuca en actitud despreocupada y una mirada despreciativa.

-Que yo sepa sistolizo tampoco está recogido en el diccionario gafotas, por lo que tu novia es una ignorante como yo.- sonrió triunfante, poniendo de los nervios a Jyou.

-Ou… ah… era una broma, ella ya lo sabe, yo ya lo sé… solo es una broma entre nosotros, la forma de decirnos "te amo"… ¿cómo demonios sabías eso?

¿Acaso Taichi había empezado a leer y cultivarse? El fin del mundo se acercaba, y lo que más temía Jyou, su posición de sabio del grupo se esfumaba, su pulpito se alejaba.

Taichi simplemente se regocijó en los espasmos nerviosos de Kido.

-¿Y qué le vas a contestar?.- acabó con su sufrimiento al fin.- ya lo sé… erecciono por ti y eyaculo en medio minuto por ti también.

-¡Es minuto y medio!, ¡minuto y medio!.- exclamó salivando como de costumbre su alrededor, pero el moreno, ya no se encontraba dentro del perímetro de peligro.

Como buen adolescente con hormonas a mil, Taichi se pegó a las dos féminas presentes, que parecían muy bien compenetradas.

-¿De qué habláis?, ¿de tetas?, ¿de vuestras tetas?, ¿os estabais comparando las tetas, verdad?, dejad que un profesional os ayude.

Cada una de sus manos ya iba con descaro a uno de los pechos de sus amigas, pero Sora lo impidió, de forma inconsciente realmente, abrazando efusivamente a Mimi contra ella, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche.

Taichi solo pudo babear viendo como esos senos se aplastaban chocando los unos contra los otros.

-En realidad hablábamos de culos.- explicó Takenouchi.

Yagami se encogió de hombros.

-Eso también se me da bien.- justificó, guiando lentamente su mano.

-¡De qué actor de tiene el culo más bonito de Hollywood!.- añadió Mimi alegremente.

El portador del valor sintió un profundo escalofrío que le hizo detener el camino que había empezado. La imagen del trasero de uno de esos guaperas de Hollywood había cubierto ahora su mente, y no deseaba que eso estuviese ahí, mientras apretaba una nalga. Le acompañaría el resto de su vida.

-Pero a mí me importa bien poco los actores de Hollywood, porque yo ya tengo el culo mas bonito del mundo.- saltó Takenouchi, devolviendo el bienestar a Taichi. Pues el trasero de su pelirroja sustituyó cualquier otra clase de pensamiento.

Conforme consigo mismo, el moreno cumplió su propósito, agarrando las nalgas de Sora con ambas manos y apretó.

-Lo sigues teniendo guay, tengo que admitirlo.

Sora se dejó hacer, mirando un poco para atrás, viendo como Yagami la manoseaba con descaro, pero trasmitiendo una increíble inocencia.

-Sí, es que ahora me ha dado por ir a todos los sitios en bici y eso es genial para el culo.

Una vez efectuado el reconocimiento en la pelirroja, el chico fue con decisión a palpar el de la otra joven, pero esta dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Yo aún no estoy tan borracha como Sora.

-Eso lo remedio en seguida.- le acercó su propio cubata a los labios, mucho más fuerte que el combinado que bebía hasta entonces Tachikawa.

Entre risas, dejó que Yagami le diese de beber, acabando, como era de esperar, dado el mal puso del moreno, adrede o accidental, casi toda la bebida chorreando por su escote.

-¡Taichi!.- exclamó, apartándolo con la mano, pero sin perder en ningún instante la sonrisa.

-Perdona princesa…- se rió él, dando un pequeño traspiés.

El grito llamó la atención del jardinero virtual, cuyos ojos negros quedaron presos, como si de un código binario se tratase, de esa blusa empapada pegada a los pechos de su diosa de ojos miel y pelo rosa.

Abrió la boca hasta el suelo inmerso en su trance, hasta que por un milagro divino, regresó en sí antes de ser cazado en esa pose de pervertido.

-Regar flores… regar flores… regar flores…- se repitió como un mantra, tecleando tan deprisa, que humo estuvo a punto de salir de sus dedos.

De repente, Takenouchi se colgó de la espalda de Taichi para llamar su atención.

-Que me refería al culo de Yamato, ¿eh?, ese es mi culito bonito.- dijo con seriedad la retardada jovencita, dejando a Yagami blanco.

-Sora, ¿aún estás con eso?, las tetas mojadas de Mimi es el tema de conversación ahora.- señaló la suculenta escena, para más desesperación de la dieciséisañera.- y además, te podrías haber ahorrado ese dato puesto que no me interesa el pálido culo de tu novio.- informó asqueado, inclinándose hacia adelante, elevándola.

Un pequeño balancín que seguramente acabaría tirado en el suelo. Finalmente no hubo suerte y los dos mejores amigos no acabaron revueltos por el parqué debido a que Takenouchi, nuevamente, tuvo una de sus revelaciones.

-¡¿Dónde está mi novio?!.- preguntó, escaneando la estancia como una psicópata. Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que no lo veía desde la encimera en la que se habían magreado.

-Está en el baño.- contestó Kido, todavía móvil en mano.

Ventilándose su blusa empapada y pegajosa, Mimi arrugó el entrecejo.

-El baño está arriba y no lo he visto subir.- indicó las escaleras de la esquina.

El universitario bajó la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Buscó un baño alternativo.- susurró, como el que no quiere la cosa.

La portadora de la pureza se aterró.

-¡Está meando en mi cocina ese pedazo de cerdo!

-Más bien iba a regar una planta.- trasmitió el peliazul.

Esas palabras hicieron que Koushiro cerrase el portátil rápidamente y se levantase uniéndose a sus compañeros con torpeza. Ni sabía de que hablaban, pero se había dado por aludido.

Pero Tachikawa ya tenía la mano en el corazón, teniendo un sofoco de campeonato.

-¡Se está meando en mi Togue!.- exclamó, entre sollozos, pues su querido cactus que cuidaba desde que regresó del Digimundo por primera vez, y que ya era casi tan alto como ella, era la única planta que había en la terraza de su cocina.

El moreno le cogió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo.

-No te preocupes princesa, porque si el karma existe, se la pinchará.

Takenouchi le dio un puñetazo en el hombro inconscientemente. Era el instinto de protección de lo que más amaba.

A paso lento, como en otro mundo y rascándose la cabeza desorientado, el pelirrojo llegó hasta la chica.

-Yo si riego bien tus plantas, tienes el jardín más floreado de Internet.- comentó balanceando la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Ou… - se enterneció Mimi, para finalmente levantarse y arrebatar la copa a Taichi.- que demonios, es mi cumpleaños y no quiero preocuparme de nada, por lo que beberé hasta que esta anécdota me parezca graciosa.

...

-… y te acuerdas cuando… cuando…- lo intentaba entre carcajadas Jyou, sujetándose la tripa.-… el cerdo de Yamato… se …se… ¡se meo en tu cactus!

Se ganó la mirada de desprecio de todos sus amigos, excepto la de Sora, que dejó escapar una risa, pero se contuvo rápidamente al ver el gesto serio de los demás.

-Jyou, ha pasado hace un minuto.- comunicó Taichi.

-Y yo todavía ni me he humedecido los labios.- agregó Mimi, con el cubata en la mano.

El peliazul, viendo su ridículo, trató de recuperar la compostura.

-Inténtalo dentro de cinco minutos.- dijo Tachikawa, dando por fin ese ansiado sorbo.

...

-… y te acuerdas cuando… te acuerdas cuando el… el… ¡el puerco de Yamato se meo en tu cactus!.- se desternilló el peliazul.

Mimi quedó un segundo paralizada, para finalmente llevarse la mano a la cara y lloriquear.

-¡Togue!

Taichi negó, mirando a Kido con desaprobación.

-Pero mira que eres torpe.

-Cinco minutos más…- pidió la castaña natural, dando un sorbo el doble de largo.

...

-… y recuerdas cuando… cuando… ¡el asqueroso de Yamato se meo en tu cactus!.- volvió a reír descontrolado el futuro médico.

Todas las miradas quedaron presas en Mimi, que con tanta presión no le quedó más remedio que esbozar una sonrisa, que se transformó en llanto a la milésima.

-De verdad que sigo sin encontrar la gracia a que hallan abusado de mi Togue de esa manera.

Yagami chasqueó la lengua y negó.

-Como te pasas Jyou.

Este bajó la cabeza, momento que aprovechó Takenouchi para darle una colleja.

-¡Y no insultes tanto a mi novio!

-No os voy a arruinar la fiesta, lo prometo, acabaré riéndome de todo.- aseguró Mimi, justo antes de tragar todo el contenido que quedaba en su copa.

...

-… ey, ¿os acordáis cuando Yamato se ha meado en el cactus de Mimi?.- cuestionó Taichi, estallando a carcajadas.

Y hubo una explosión de risa a su alrededor, pero sobre todo por parte de Mimi.

-Es súper graciosos Taichi, ¿por qué no me habías contado esta anécdota antes?.- preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos entre sorbo y sorbo.- me meo en tu cactus, ¿se la habrá pinchado?.- siguió, tambaleándose tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en Sora para no caer.

Sin embargo, esta vez alguien permanecía ajeno a estas risas, obviamente se trataba del incomprendido Jyou, el cual estaba paralizado, gesticulando como si hablase solo, más bien, repasando en su mente los minutos anteriores, intentando adivinar qué había hecho mal para que esta reacción por parte de la cumpleañera no se hubiese producido entonces.

Taichi entendió que le rondaba por la cabeza y le dio su ánimo apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-Asúmelo Jyou, contar anécdotas graciosas, nunca será lo tuyo.- comentó alzando la cabeza con superioridad.

Eso irritó al joven, que se apartó en un brusco movimiento.

-Pues por mucho que leas y te cultives, ser listo tampoco será nunca lo tuyo.

Si no podía tener el puesto de gracioso del grupo, al menos no dejaría que le arrebatarían el que ya poseía. Yagami se extrañó por el comentario.

-¿Para que iba a querer ser yo el listo del grupo si tengo a…- comenzó y Jyou se ilusionó. ¡Por fin un poco de reconocimiento de su líder!, pero cayó en un abismo cuando el moreno señaló en otra dirección.- Koushiro, por supuesto. No me hace falta ser listo teniendo a Koushiro en el equipo. Él es mi listura.- le frotó la cabeza como si fuese un perrito.

Izumi lo miró tan fuera de órbita como llevaba desde el primer sorbo.

Y al ver eso, Jyou volvió a estallar.

-Listura no existe…- dijo entre dientes, para después gritar a menos de un milímetro de la cara de Taichi.- ¡y yo qué se supone que soy!

El moreno cerró los ojos y echó la cara a un lado. Le había cubierto de babas.

-Tú eres mi torpeza, mi histeria y mis babas… pedazo de cerdo.- fue creciendo en agresividad, hasta chuparse la mano y pasársela a Jyou por la cara.

Luego, como no podía ser menos, rió descontrolado.

Un ruido familiar le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Eran hielos friccionando entre sí, castañeando en el vaso y finalmente chocando contra los dientes de marfil de la espectacular Mimi.

Intentó dibujar una sonrisa pícara, pero se quedó en embobaba, pues cuando estaba alcoholizado, las expresiones de Taichi, como las de la mayoría de los humanos en ese estado, solo viajaban de la ridiculez al bobismo.

De todas formas, había tenido una idea, algo que ya hizo en su cumpleaños, solo que ahora, podría hacerlo con las chicas que más quería, con sus chicas.

Se posicionó entre ellas y las rodeó por los hombros.

-Chicas… ¿jugamos al hielo?.- propuso, bajando la cabeza para apropiarse con los dientes de ese vaso, en el que ya solo quedaban hielos.

Lo cogió con la boca y lo inclinó, de tal manera que fueron sus labios y sus dientes ahora los que sintieron la fría humedad de ese cubito.

Viendo lo habilidoso que era su mejor amigo con la boca, Sora aceptó de inmediato. Además, ya se quedó con las ganas de practicarlo en el cumple del moreno, aunque solo recordaba eso por boca de Yamato.

-Venga va, ¡yo sí!.- aceptó, tomando el vaso antes de que Taichi lo acabase tirando.

El moreno sonrió con la boca llena, pues un hielo se había quedado en ella.

Miró a sus demás amigos.

Jyou negó con desprecio, mientras seguía pasándose su pañuelo estéril por la cara como un psicópata. Se lo había pasado tan fuerte que ya la tenía completamente roja, pronto empezaría a perder piel, pero no le importaba.

Koushiro se rascó detrás de la oreja y se sentó atrapando entre sus manos el artilugio que llevaba toda la noche mirando y no se había atrevido a tocar por miedo a no poder dejarlo jamás: el cubo rubik de Mimi.

El genio siempre tuvo miedo a este elemento, ya que si no lo conseguía hacer se consideraría a sí mismo tan idiota que se deprimiría, y para intentar sentirse mejor, querría conseguir hacerlo y puede que quedase preso de ese cubo para el resto de su vida.

Eso lo pensaba con esa mente serena, brillante, analítica y algo alienada que tenía de normal, pero ahora, su mente ebria, lo único que le había dicho era: "colorines, que guay, toca eso".

Sonrió con infantilidad empezando a remover el cubo.

-Yo paso, ese juego es una tontería.- dijo desde su mundo.

-¡Pues yo creo que es súper divertido!.- exclamó Mimi con desinhibición, soltándose los últimos botones de su blusa para hacerse un nudo en la cadera y dejar visible su ombligo.-… que calor.

Automáticamente Koushiro se levantó, arrojando el juguete al sofá.

-Yo tengo un hielo aquí, creo…- rebuscó por los bolsillos de sus pantalones, acercándose a Mimi.

Era su mente de adolescente enamorado lo que le había dominado ahora.

Sin embargo o había sido muy lento, o nadie quería su hielo, en el caso de que fuese verdad que tenía un hielo en el bolsillo, porque Mimi ya se estaba apropiando del hielo que Taichi mostraba entre sus dientes.

-¡Uuuuhhh!.- gritó Sora sin parar de reír, ya que lo estaban haciendo a milímetros de su cara.

Koushiro dio un paso cuando vio que Mimi buscaba a alguien para pasárselo, lo que no se dio cuenta fue que el paso lo dio para atrás, o se había convertido en el hombre invisible, porque era hacia Jyou donde se dirigía la compañera de Palmon con ese hielo casi desecho y esa mirada pícara.

-Ni hablar.- negó, al ser consciente de sus intenciones.

Izumi dio otro paso y este juraría que fue hacia adelante, sin embargo Tachikawa seguía haciendo gestos insinuantes hacia Kido.

-Tengo novia y casi no hacemos intercambio de salivas porque todavía me da repelús, así que ni sueñes que voy a coger ese hielo baboseado por Taichi, tú y…- se le cayó el hielo al suelo, pero sus movimientos fueron rápidos, recogiéndolo y, tras manosearlo bastante para quitarle la porquería que se le había pegado, volvérselo a colocar entre los dientes. Kido se llevó el pañuelo a la boca teniendo una pequeña arcada.- ¡tira esa guarrada!

Finalmente al notar que el hielo ya se hacía demasiado pequeño y que iba a ser imposible pasárselo a ese muchacho, lo escupió.

-¡Jyou vas a la uni y aún no has besado con lengua!, ¿en serio no eres virgen y lo de medio minuto Kido es para fardar?

Le empezó a temblar el labio inferior taquicárdico.

-¿Qué-qué-qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?… y son minuto y medio, ¡minuto y medio!

-Que pereza tener a Jyou de novio… con lo que a mí me gusta que me metan la lengua.- habló Sora, de esos temas que normalmente le daban tanto apuro y siempre evitaba, pero que tan perjudicada no tenía inconveniente en airear libremente.- claro que hay que saber utilizarla y mi Yama sabe utilizarla muuuuy bien, ¡igual es eso!, Jyou, ¿es que no sabes besar y te da apuro hacer el ridículo?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Te ensañamos entonces!.- aplaudió Mimi entusiasmada

-¡He dicho que no es eso!

-Hgrielo.- dijo Koushiro como pudo, ya que tenía uno de esos cubitos entre sus dientes.

La joven por fin se percató de su presencia cogiendo el hielo con la mano.

-Gracias mi Kouki.- le acarició la cabeza como un perrito.

Este quedó descolocado, más de lo que estaba, llevándose un dedo a los labios, ya que juraría que de eso trataba el juego, aunque acto seguido llevó la mano a su pelo donde le había acariciado Mimi y sonrió.

La teñida cogió a Sora de la mano y la arrastró hasta quedar las dos justo delante de Kido.

Como era de esperar, este se intimidó.

-Que sé besar, mi problema es con las babas, me dan asco las babas, ¿tan difícil es de entender?.- gritó a limpio pulmón, salivando los rostros de las féminas. Estas casi ni lo notaron, quien lo vio fue Yagami.

-Porque a nosotros nos encantan tus babas.- se asqueó.

Ajena a su negativa, Tachikawa ya se disponía a realizar su clase práctica.

-No pierdas de vista mi lengua en ningún momento, porque esto es ¡magia!.- señaló Mimi, colocándose ese cubito en la lengua, empezando a juguetear con él. Lo separó un poco.- nos gusta que se mueva, que nos acaricie, no que nos babeen.

Los que babeaban por partida doble eran Taichi y Koushiro viendo esa impagable escena de alto contenido erótico protagonizada por su amiga más inocente.

-Y para pasar un hielo, es lo mismo, básicamente te lo pones entre los dientes y…- habló con dificultad, acercándose a Kido y cuando este pensaba que se lo iba a pasar y hasta se había planteado recogerlo, la chica giró el rostro, juntando sus labios a los de Sora, pasándole el hielo a ella, quizá de una forma excesivamente lenta y sensual.

A Jyou se le resbalaron las gafas teniendo una pequeña subida de tensión, Koushiro y Taichi simplemente quedaron petrificados, no perdiéndose detalle de cada movimiento, hasta que la mente brillante de Koushiro se puso a maquinar de inmediato. Empezó a rebuscarse entre las ropas.

-Beso… graba… graba…

A Taichi casi le dio un paro al darse cuenta de que en verdad, no estaba grabando esa escena.

-Mi móvil… mi móvil… ¡mi móvil!.- gritó como un energúmeno.

Pero para cuando lo encontró y le dio marcha, las chicas ya se habían separado.

-Que labios más suaves tienes… ¿usas algún labial en particular?.- preguntaba Mimi asombrada.

-Los tuyos son súper finos y delicados, no sé pero por un momento me sentí que yo era el chico, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-Sí claro… soy tu muy mejor amiga, tenemos conexión.- le agarró de las manos Mimi empezando a botar.

-¡Súper conexión de muy mejores amigas!, ¡que guay!

Y los tres varones no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-¿Se acaban de morrear y hacen como si no pasase nada?, ¿no se van a sacar una teta o algo?.- cuestionaba Taichi entre alucinado e indignado.

A su lado, Koushiro se señaló con una expresión de tristeza absoluta.

-Yo también soy pelirrojo, ¿por qué a mí no?

Yagami le ignoró, volteándose para ver la reacción de Jyou. Simplemente estaba flipando, o mejor dicho tan excitado que tenía miedo a moverse no vaya a ser que su mote de medio minuto Kido se hiciese realidad.

-Y todo esto por tu asco a las babas.- le tocó del hombro orgulloso de él.- Jyou por fin has hecho algo útil, te quiero.

Y su manera de agradecérselo fue lamer su mejilla como si fuese un sabueso, estallando de nuevo a carcajadas.

Como era de esperar esa acción bajó toda la libido al peliazul, haciéndole enloquecer en busca ya no solo de más toallitas estériles, sino también alcohol y hasta una cerilla. Eso debía esterilizarse a conciencia.

Mientras Jyou preparaba quemarse a lo bonzo, de nuevo Sora se enganchó a Taichi como cual koala. Este se volteó a verla, sonriendo de inmediato al ver que llevaba un hielo consigo.

Se dio la vuelta para tenerla en frente y sin más preámbulos acercó sus labios a los de ella. Ya se quedó con ganas en su cumpleaños, no dejaría escapar otra vez la oportunidad de profanar los labios de su mejor amiga y a su vez novia de su mejor amigo.

Era algo que tarde o temprano, todo amigo que se precie acababa realizando.

Sus dientes chocaron con el hielo, pero fue un roce increíblemente mínimo ya que a la velocidad del rayo Sora había sido volteada.

Apenas pudo distinguir un chico con cabellera rubia sosteniendo ese hielo entre los dientes y mirándole con cara de psicópata, cuando le impactó el dichoso trozo de agua congelada en la frente.

Seguidamente, el recién aparecido devoró con un ansia sobre humana los labios de la pelirroja, algo que sorprendió bastante al resto, ya que normalmente, cuando estaban con ellos se solían reservar sus muestras de afecto, por lo menos de esa magnitud.

Cuando se separó, Sora, jadeante, dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho del chico con cara de enamorada y Yamato miró firmemente al moreno.

-A mi Sora solo la beso yo, búscate tu propia Sora si quieres besarla.

Taichi hizo un gesto de desprecio mientras se frotaba la frente y se daba la vuelta. Ahora que había llegado el aguafiestas, la fiesta finalizaría, aunque puede que para la pareja empezase al fin, o por lo menos esas manos inquietas y juguetonas que se escondían por debajo de la camiseta de Yamato, así lo querían.

Ishida miró a su novia.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó mimoso y cada vez más acalorado. Las caricias de su chica le estaban volviendo loco.

Sora apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, mirándole atentamente a los ojos, con esa sonrisa entre pícara y bonachona que se le ponía siempre que bebía un poquito de más.

-Echaba de menos tu lengüita.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos desconcertado.

-¿Eh?

La contestación de Takenouchi fue mordisquear su mentón y eso fue lo necesario para que el joven al fin entendiese y compartiese sus deseos.

Tras comunicarse con una mirada, ambos se voltearon a los demás muchachos que seguían divirtiéndose con los hielos, aunque de forma un poco diferente, ya que la última idea de Taichi había sido derramarle todos los hielos a Mimi por el escote.

-Voy al baño a retocarme un segundo.- anunció la pelirroja.

Casi nadie le prestó atención, como para hacerlo, dado el espectáculo que estaba montando Mimi.

-Yo también voy al baño a retocarla… me, retocarme…

No tuvo mucho más éxito que su novia, pero no les importó demasiado. Ellos ya habían avisado.

...

-¿Dónde están Sora y Yamato?.- cuestionó Taichi, sin importarle tampoco demasiado.

Tachikawa se acercó hasta él contoneándose siguiendo un ritmo inexistente.

-¿A quién le importa lo que hagan esos dos?, ¡es mi cumple!, ¡y en mi cumple quiero bailar!.- gritó alzando los brazos y rotando sobre sí misma hasta caer contra el respaldo del sofá. Sonrió y miró a sus chicos.- ¡que suene la música!

-¡Eso es cosa mía!.- gritó como si despertase de su trance Kido.- a ver que os parece mi nuevo baile, se llama Odaiba style.- explicó emulando que montaba un caballo.

Koushiro agitó la cabeza y pestañeo repetidas veces como queriendo encontrar un significado a ese movimiento. Mimi rió con ganas, mientras Taichi negó con desprecio.

-Absurdo me parece, tanto como tú.- dijo y tras un nuevo sorbo a su copa, se acercó al reproductor.

Lo accionó y una canción empezó a sonar, _You never can tell_ concretamente, el archiconocido baile de Pulp Fiction.

-Que rollo.- dijo al escuchar ese twist, iba a cambiar de cd, pero Mimi se lo impidió como una exhalación.

-¡No!, déjalo es la canción de Micky y mía.

El moreno arqueó una ceja como si le importase le explicación que le iba a dar.

-Nos las ponen siempre en todas las fiestas porque a la primera que fui yo me quite los zapatos como es costumbre en nuestro país y todos sus amigos hijos de actores me dijeron Uma, Uma, yo entonces no lo pillé pero por lo visto en una escena muy famosa del cine en la que baila esta canción descalza y desde entonces siempre la bailamos en las fiestas.- explicó. Taichi la miró entrecerrando los ojos a punto del colapso mental.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que tras esa alegría desbordante, la pelirrosa artificial rompiese en llanto.

-¡Micky!…- sollozó como una niña pequeña.

Izumi se sobresaltó, es decir, no cambio ninguna expresión de su rostro salvo un casi imperceptible levantamiento de cejas, Taichi se echó para atrás asustado, ya que, seguía siendo un negado total para calmar llantos histéricos e ilógicos de mujeres, en cambio Jyou, en su mundo, bailaba a lo Travolta dejando ver todo su patetismo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué haces ese ruido tan desagradable?.- preguntó el moreno. Mimi lloraba como un grillo agonizante.

La portadora de la pureza agarró la camisa de Taichi para limpiarse las lágrimas y sonarse un poco los mocos.

Yagami volvió a quedar en parálisis.

-Es que Micky no está, está en Honolulu y si en mi dieciséis cumpleaños ya está por ahí en vez de conmigo, ¿qué vida me espera a su lado?, no quiero que seamos esa típica pareja de Hollywood que nunca está junta, quiero que seamos inseparables y que nos pongan esta canción siempre.

Con el mayor tacto posible, Taichi tomó las delicadas manos de Mimi y las quitó de su camiseta. Seguidamente, se acercó hasta el sofá, donde estaba la chaqueta de Yamato, así como la de todos sus amigos, y frotó con ella la mancha de rimel y mocos que Tachikawa le había regalado. Luego, volvió a encararse a Mimi.

-¿Pero no estaba en la boda de su madre?

Ahora, indignada, Mimi se cruzó de brazos.

-Peor me lo pones, prefiere a su madre que a mí.

-No hagas elegir a un chico entre su madre y su novia.- intentó razonar el perjudicado muchacho.- ya sabes, las madres nos dan de comer y una madre siempre cocinará mejor que una novia, además para nuestras madres siempre somos los mejores del mundo y…

-¿Te preguntas por qué no tienes novia?

El chico se agitó.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

A su juicio, nunca se había planteado que sus fracasos amorosos se debiesen a que siempre comparaba a las chicas con su madre y lo peor era que no se cortaba en decir esas frases lapidantes de cualquier relación como…"pues mi madre me lo hace" o "mi madre no lo hace así" o "mi madre lo hace mejor".

Entre su obnubilación, el portador del valor quedó reflexivo, mientras Mimi ya empezaba de nuevo a lloriquear.

El moreno suspiró, abriendo los brazos.

-Ven princesa, resguárdate en los brazos de tu líder.

Y la más joven se acurrucó entre los fuertes brazos del futbolista, que sorprendentemente no le intentó meter mano, sino que la abarcó tiernamente, dándole confianza y protección.

Izumi vio la escena con los brazos extendidos, esperando el abrazo de Mimi. Pestañeó desconcertado, hasta que fue consciente de que no era en él en donde se resguardaba. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró, sentándose en el sofá.

-Colorines…- señaló como un niño pequeño, recogiendo ese cubo rubik en el que se había sentado.

Entre canciones, bromas de Taichi y por su puesto más alcohol, la desanimada cumpleañera ya fue recuperando el tono. Se acercó a Koushiro, que desde hacía rato estaba embrujado por ese cubo de cuadraditos de colores, y por su puesto, Mimi no permitiría que en su cumpleaños ella no fuese el centro de atención.

-¡Kouki!.- se asomó de detrás del sofá frotándole la cabeza.

El genio ni se inmutó y Mimi arrugó el entrecejo.

-¡Vamos a bailar!.- ordenó.

-Tengo que resolver el puzzle de colores.- musitó el pelirrojo, como inmenso en un trance.

Tachikawa hizo un berrinche, dando la vuelta y encarándose a él.

-¡Koushiro nunca me haces caso!, ¿es que tengo que pegarle una patada al sofá para que me hagas caso?

Pero el compañero de Tentomon ni se molestó en mirarla. La chica resopló furiosa, cuando otra canción reconocida llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Es la canción de Micky y mía!.- exclamó

-¿Otra?.- Taichi palideció, acercándose lentamente al reproductor para pararla.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque la canción no venía de ahí, aún así, golpeó repetidas veces el botón de apagado como un energúmeno, hasta que tiró el reproductor al suelo. Luego, echó un nuevo tragó a su copa y se paseó haciéndose el despistado.

Ya fuera de sí, Mimi agarró del brazo a su compañero de curso.

-Quiero bailar, sácame a bailar….

El pelirrojo seguía como un peso muerto, pero lo que nadie sabía era que su cerebro había empezado a discurrir a toda velocidad, donde al final, una imagen, o mejor dicho, un sentimiento eclipsó esos hechizantes colorines del enigmático cubo rubik, por su puesto se trataba de Mimi.

-Mimi…- susurró, despertando de su embrujo.

Se dejó arrastrar, cuando la canción empezó a ser cantada y Mimi quedó en shock.

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand, Darling…"_

Todavía sujetando del brazo a su amigo, la chica escaneó el salón, encontrando al dueño de esa voz con un micrófono en la mano y su mirada azul dirigida únicamente a ella.

Soltó a su amigo bruscamente y corrió al encuentro de su amor.

-¡Micky!

El portador del conocimiento solo pudo quedar expectante a sus acciones, viendo con apatía como la chica que le gustaba se colgaba al cuello de otro chico que no era él. Un chico que le cantaba su canción en su cumpleaños, no que pasaba de ella jugando al cubo rubik como un nerd.

Se derramó desanimado, volviendo a atrapar el juguete.

-Colorines.- musitó nuevamente, sin rastro de entusiasmo.

Barton tuvo que hacer milagros para que la desinhibida Mimi no le tirase, pero logró atraparla en sus brazos y hasta terminar _Eternal flame _juntos.

-Pensé que estabas en la boda de tu madre.- dijo Mimi, sin creerse que su encantador novio estuviese ahí.

-Y lo estaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti y me dije, ¿que es más importante la undécima boda de mi madre con un fulano que no conozco y con el que no va a durar ni dos meses o el cumpleaños de mi chica, esa con la que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida?.- argumentó.

Y Mimi se mordió el labio, mirándolo anonadada con ese inigualable brillo de enamorada.

-Oh Micky, es lo más bonito que has hecho por mí por lo menos desde…- se miró el reloj.- hace cinco minutos.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que su detallista novio siempre le colmase de mimos y regalos.

-Pero ¿y tu madre? ¿no me odiará por robarle a su hijo el día de su boda?.- cuestionó la inocente muchacha con preocupación.

Michael rió.

-Que va… toma, su regalo.- sacó unas llaves.

-¿Son las llaves de su casa?.- preguntó ilusionada. Su suegra vivía en una lujosa mansión, decorada horrendamente eso sí, pero bueno ya se encargaría ella de arreglar esos pequeño detalles cuando tomase posesión de la vivienda.

Con apuro, Michael estalló su burbuja.

-En realidad son las llaves de tu nuevo coche.

A Mimi le cambió el gesto.

-¿Coche?, si todavía no tengo carnet.- protestó, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿lo ves?, esa mujer me odia.

El rubio no resistió a darle un beso, al mismo tiempo que la cargaba para llevarla al sofá.

-Estás un poco animadita, ¿eh?

La chica escondió la cabeza en su cuello, sujetándose fuertemente.

-Te echaba de menos, no se lo digas a ellos, pero mis amigos son unos bichos raros que no saben divertirse.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- preguntó el americano, observando la estancia. Koushiro hacía el cubo rubik como un poseso, Jyou bailaba la Kalinka como un energúmeno y Taichi había encontrado su nuevo entretenimiento desmontando los marcos de las fotos, sin ningún objetivo claro.

Michael se mordió la lengua.

-Me callo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo has entrado?

-Tus daddies me abrieron.

-¿Están mi daddies?.- preguntó ilusionada. Se aterró de inmediato.- ¿me han visto borracha?

-No te preocupes, les pareció adorable como acosabas a Koushiro.

-Ohhh…- acarició con la nariz el cuello de su novio.

-Creo que también estaban un poquito animaditos.

...

Y los que ya estaban animados del todo era la otra pareja que hacía unos minutos se había escabullido.

Yamato tarareaba, ya con una voz ronca consecuencia del exceso de las bebidas frías y los gritos de toda la noche, una canción acorde con lo que estaba realizando ahora: un cutre-streep tease.

Sora, desde la cama, lo contemplaba entre risas mientras seguía el ritmo moviendo los bracitos de un osito rosa.

Pasó lo que era evidente, que Ishida hizo el ridículo, en este caso, cuando su camiseta quedó atascada en su cabeza.

-Venga va, Yama, ven aquí, no me hagas esperar.- pidió la pelirroja, tirándole el peluche a su pecho desnudo.

-Lo intento…- balbuceó dando un traspiés.

Cayó hacia delante, prácticamente sobre Sora, y ahí, con la ayuda de las ansiosas manos de Takenouchi, logró volver a ver la luz en forma de dos hermosos rubíes.

Sonrió como el tonto enamorado que era tirando la dichosa camisa a un lado y empezó con su sesión de besos.

Eran increíblemente tiernos y sensuales, el descaro y las prisas ahora no eran cosa de su lengua, sino de sus manos, que se perdían por el interior de la camiseta de la pelirroja y que desabrocharon su sujetador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Libertad…- dijo la pelirroja como cual William Wallace, haciendo unos sutiles movimientos para que la prenda se le deslizase.

Yamato la recogió por debajo de la ropa, acariciando ahora con premura su abdomen y sus "liberadas".

Bajó la cabeza, mientras subía esa prenda dispuesto no solo tocarlas también saludarlas en persona, pero al hacerlo, sus ojos se toparon con una imagen que le hizo detenerse.

Exhaló, bajando esa foto de unos acaramelados Mimi y Michael.

-¿No te da yuyu hacerlo aquí?.- preguntó, en un momento de cordura.

Sora tenía las manos perdidas por su pelo y la boca ocupada en su oreja.

-Yama, ¿qué dices?

El chico se había detenido por completo, mirando su alrededor atemorizado.

-Es como si todos esos peluches nos observasen.- siguió a lo suyo, irguiéndose y por lo tanto haciendo imposible que Sora pudiese continuar enganchada a su lóbulo.

Resopló molesta, compartiendo la visión de su novio.

-¿Por qué estás más pendiente de esos ridículos peluches que de mí?.- se indignó.

Ishida se encogió.

-Porque es como si… nos mirasen.- repitió cada vez más apurado, tratando de cubrirse el torso con los brazos.

En verdad Mimi tenía una gran cantidad de peluches que llegaban a intimidar y sobre todo a hacer desaparecer la libido de cualquiera, ya que parecía que estabas profanando la cama de una niñita.

Sin embargo, Sora no estaba dispuesta a que esos ridículos trapos arruinasen su noche.

Apagó la tenue luz de la mesilla con la que se habían estado iluminando y que además, daban un aspecto más aterrador a los peluches.

Quedaron en oscuridad total.

-¿Mejor?.- tiró Sora de los brazos de Yamato, haciendo que volviese a caer sobre ella.

-Pero así no te veo a ti.- protestó el rubio.

La respuesta de Sora fue morderle el labio inferior, tirando de él para que juntase finalmente sus labios a los de ella y dejase de rechistar.

Esos argumentos fueron convenciendo al chico, pero todavía no las tenía todas consigo.

-Y si me equivoco… ya sabes… ¿de agujero?

Ahora la repuesta fue un sonido, la bajada de una cremallera.

Yamato suspiró al darse cuenta de que era su cremallera y que era la calentita mano de Sora la que se había entrometido por ahí con ese descaro.

-Mi mano te guiará.- susurró en su oído, justo antes de morderle la oreja, con la misma intensidad con la que presionó el bulto de su entrepierna.

El chico contuvo la respiración preso de un delirio.

-Vale…- gimió, pero de nuevo quedó paralizado, aterrado.- de verdad que sigo notando como nos miran.

Y Sora, estupefacta y al límite de perder la paciencia, se dejó de sutilezas y adentró su mano al interior del boxer de su novio.

Este dio un pequeño bote y por fin, dejó de preocuparse por su alrededor.

-Estoy en tus manos.- dijo, entrecerrando los ojos extasiado.

La pelirroja disfrutó de su triunfo, acariciándole, al mismo tiempo que volvía a apropiarse de esos labios que ahora le correspondían con frenesí.

Y con ese panorama, un "peluche" tuvo un pequeño escalofrío.

-Definitivamente no fue buena idea colarse en el cuarto de Mimi para ver como seguían la fiesta los chicos.- susurró Palmon, inerte.

-Mi Sora…- lloriqueaba Piyomon.

Y rodeados de sus camaradas digitales que quedarían traumatizados para el resto de su existencia, Sora y Yamato continuaron con su ritual de apareamiento, hasta que de improvisto se volvió a hacer la luz.

-¿Has encendido la luz?.- cuestionó Ishida, cerrando los ojos incómodo.

Takenouchi pestañeó unas cuantas veces tratando de acostumbrar también sus pupilas.

-¿Con qué mano la voy a encender?.- cuestionó atónita, ya que una mano sujetaba la hombría del chico y la otra estaba atrapada entre sus jeans y su culo.

Se dieron cuenta, además, de que no era la suave luz de la mesilla la que les iluminaba, sino la principal.

Temerosos, se voltearon a la puerta, encontrándose dos figuras adultas que; Yamato, por instinto de supervivencia, identificó de inmediato.

-¡No es lo que parece!.- levantó el tronco, llevándose consigo a su novia.

-¡Está abusando de mí!.- exclamó la pelirroja con dramatismo, alucinando a Ishida.- no quiero que mis padres me odien.

Les extrañó un grito, sobre todo porque no fue violento, más bien fue como fantasioso, muy al estilo de Mimi.

Solo entonces Yamato recordó que no había de que preocuparse, pues no era en casa de su novia donde estaba, sino en la de su amiga japo-americana.

Sonrió, ahora sí, dándose tiempo a reconocer a la pareja.

-Si no son mis suegros.

La pelirroja miró más esperanzada a los recién aparecidos.

-Son los papás de Mimi.- comunicó.

Porque en efecto, esa mujer ilusionada colgada del cuello de un hombre que tampoco sabía muy bien como actuar, más que abrazar a su mujer con empalagosidad eran los inigualables y poco comunes, señores Tachikawa.

-Hola señores Tachikawa.- saludó la tenista alegremente.- soy Sora Takenouchi, ¿os acordáis de mí?, la chica madura y responsable que cuida de vuestra hija cuando está en Odaiba y este es mi novio chibi-Yamato…. ¡Yamato!.- se corrigió, sacando rápidamente la mano de ese lugar tan comprometido, para adecentarse un poco la ropa.

El rubio solo se limitó a saludar con una sonrisilla de niño bueno mientras intentaba cubrirse un poco.

-¿No te parecen una pareja adorable amor mío?.- preguntaba Satoe, juntando su sonrojada mejilla con la de su esposo.

-Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando… ¡hace dos minutos!.- exclamó con efusividad Keisuke, correspondiendo el abrazo de su amada.

Y ante esa escena, en donde parecía que esos adultos desinhibidos iban a empezar a mostrar su amor más de la cuenta, Sora y Yamato aprovecharon para escabullirse.

A fin de cuentas, la interrupción de esos adultos que parecía que les iban a tomar el relevo les había quitado todas las ganas para al menos un año, o cinco minutos.

...

-… y ahí iba yo, con Manhattan a mis pies y una sensación de libertad tan grande cómo nunca antes había experimentado.- terminó su narración Michael, dejando absortos a los chicos.

Mimi, que estaba en su regazo, no se resistió a besarle la mejilla. Koushiro, en cambio, bufó con desprecio mientras seguía intentado hacer ese maldito cubo.

-Yo no lo veo tan impresionante, Kabuterimon también me lleva por los aires y no lo narro como si fuese el acontecimiento del siglo.- masculló, sin apartar la mirada de su juguete.

-No tiene nada que ver Koushiro.- despachó Kido.- una cosa es que te lleve un digimon que jamás te dejaría caer y otra muy distinta pilotar tu mismo una avioneta. Depende de ti y al mínimo error… ¡pum! Estás muerto.

Mimi lo miró aterrada, estrujando más si puede a su Michael, que a su vez, también estaba un poco intimidado por la visión pesimista del más mayor.

-Y luego dicen que soy yo el que carezco de tacto.- reflexionó Yagami, pasándose las manos tras la nuca, recostándose cómodamente en el sofá. La euforia ya le había abandonado por completo, empezando a adormecerse.

-¡Ay!.- se llevó las manos a la boca Tachikawa.- no quiero que vuelvas a pilotar más ese monstruo.

Michael dibujó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Honey, no es para tanto.- le acarició la cabellera.- es más seguro que cualquier otro trasporte.

-Creo que estás en un error, los accidentes de avionetas son mucho más comunes de lo que la gente piensa y al contrario que un accidente de moto o coche, las posibilidades de supervivencia son casi nulas…

-¡Jyou cállate!.- exclamó el americano, sintiendo como Mimi temblaba entre sus brazos.

El peliazul hizo un gesto de superioridad elevando la montura de sus gafas.

-Oídos que no quieren oír, corazón que deja de latir…- soltó, como una eminencia.

Taichi abrió los ojos solamente para mirarle estupefacto, mientras Koushiro no había podido remediar una media sonrisa, que desapareció cuando percibió las lágrimas de terror de la portadora de la pureza.

-Honey, no le hagas caso.- hablaba tiernamente el rubio, limpiando las lágrimas de su novia.- el próximo día te llevaré conmigo y verás que no hay nada que temer. Sobrevolaremos New York, como Robert y Meryl hicieron sobre Kenia…- dijo, visualizando escena tan romántica y logrando que Mimi la compartiese.

-Siento explotar de nuevo tu burbuja Michael, pero en esa película, ¿no moría el protagonista en un accidente de avioneta?.- apuntó Kido.

Tachikawa volvió a gimotear escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su novio, que a su vez mató con la mirada a ese impertinente de Kido.

-No hace falta decir siempre todos los datos para hacerte el listo Jyou.- habló quien menos se esperaba nadie, el ausente Koushiro que se encontraba increíblemente enojado.

Y lo peor era que el compañero de Gomamon no entendió este ataque. Se sintió hasta ofendido.

-Perdona por querer que el novio de Mimi siga con vida e informarle de que cometer actos peligrosos puede acarrear la muerte.

La pelirrosa lloró más desconsolada, tanto que el americano no sabía como calmarla. Despegó la cara del pecho de su novio al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Mimi, pilotar avionetas no es peligroso.- informó Koushiro.

La chica se dejó cautivar por esa mirada azabache que parecía que brillaba en su presencia, aunque puede que fuese por los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Me lo prometes?.- cuestionó. Creería ciegamente lo que diría Izumi, no por nada era un genio.

-Mi coeficiente intelectual es mayor que el de Jyou, así que hazme caso a mí.- sentenció, como el que no quiere la cosa, provocando el histerismo de su amigo.

-¡Dijiste que jamás utilizarías eso contra mí!.- gritó, sintiéndose profundamente traicionado.

El pelirrojo ya se estaba desconectado, regresando a su asiento y al puzzle de colores, pero antes se encogió de hombros con parsimonia.

-Me has obligado Jyou, hiciste llorar a Mimi y nadie puede hacer llorar a Mimi.

Y regresó a su universo de ceros y unos, eso sí, dejando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en Tachikawa.

-Haremos caso a Koushiro que por algo es el chico más listo que conocemos.- sentenció la chica, volviéndose a recostar tiernamente entre los brazos de su novio.

Entre pasos torpes y risas aparecieron los otros novios de la fiesta. Su ropa estaba arrugada y entreabierta, Yamato concretamente llevaba la camiseta al revés, mientras ambos se repeinaban como tratando de hacer ver que no había pasado nada.

Al verlos, Mimi se escandalizó.

-¿No estarías haciendo guarradas en mi habitación, verdad?

Los novios se miraron sabiéndose culpables.

-¿Tu habitación es una que está llena de peluches que parece que te están mirando?.- tanteó Ishida.

La compañera de Palmon meditó unos instantes.

-Sí.

-Ajá… entonces sí.- contestó Yamato con naturalidad.

Tachikawa puso una mueca de disgusto, mientras la pelirroja alzaba los brazos eufórica.

-¡No hacíamos guarradas os hacíamos tíos!

Eso despertó por completo a Yagami, que se sobresaltó.

-¡Ahórrate esa información!, ¡no quiero esa imagen en mi mente!.- se masajeó las sienes como un poseso.- desaparece, desaparece, desaparece…

-¡Kya!.- saltó eufórica la cumpleañera.- ¡Soritas y Yamatitos!

Agarró de las manos a Sora y empezaron a brincar como posesas.

-¿Es que estamos todos locos?.- cuestionó Kido viendo el panorama.- ¡un embarazo adolescente no es una buena noticia!

Takenouchi se encaró a él.

-Un hijito mío y de Yama siempre es una buena noticia, ¿a qué sí Yami?

El rubio torció el rostro sonrojado por imaginarlo.

-Saldría tan bonito….- resopló abatido.- pero habrá que dejarlo para otro día porque tus padres nos han interrumpido.

La portadora de la inocencia refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Con las ganas que tenía yo de tener un sobrinito.

-Igual tienes un hermanito.- consoló Sora, aunque eso no entusiasmó tanto a la castaña natural.

-¿Por qué seguís con esto?.- seguía Taichi llevándose las manos a los ojos.- ¡no quiero esa imanen!, ¡no la quiero!

Salvo Michael, cuyos gestos también delataban que estaba teniendo visiones nada agradables, nadie compartió el estado de Yagami, todo lo contrario.

-Por cierto Mimi-chan, tus padres son súper majos y enrollados, nada que ver con mi suegros.

Takenouchi recriminó a su novio dándole un manotazo.

-¿Qué te pasa con mis padres?

-Con tus padres nada, son mis suegros los que son unos ogros.- explicó, no entendiendo el enfado de Sora, que ya bufaba girando el rostro.

-Pues no te parecen tan horribles cuando mamá te hace bizcochos y pasteles.

Ishida sonrió como un bobalicón, abrazando mimosamente a su chica.

-Pero no quiere que me coma el más rico que hizo.

Y Sora sonrió, sonrojándose.

-Soy yo, ¿no?.- se cercioró antes de darse la vuelta y acurrucarse en Yamato.

Este le dio un tierno besito en la mejilla.

-Pues claro tontita.

-¡Que monos!.- entrelazó las manos Mimi con ilusión.

-¡Que asco!.- exclamó Taichi ya arrodillado, apretando los puños.

-¡Que absurdo!.- se estiró de los pelos Jyou, incapaz de comprender el comportamiento de sus amigos, en teoría más maduros.

-¡Que bien!.- gritó Koushiro poniéndose en pie, al haber logrado otra cara más.- oh no…- se entristeció, cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había estropeado la que ya tenía.

-¡Basta ya!.- gritó como un energúmeno Yagami abriendo los brazos, para acto seguido romper en un escandaloso llanto que sobrecogió a todos sus compañeros.

-¿Taichi?.- cuestionó Ishida con perturbación. Su amigo del alma no era de los que lloraban desconsolados porque sí. Ni tan siquiera cuando estaba ebrio, de hecho, podría decirse que esta era su primera borrachera llorona, aunque también era verdad que era su segunda borrachera en condiciones.

Entre alucinadas y contagiadas por sus desgarradoras lágrimas, las chicas se apresuraron a consolarle.

-Tai-kun, ¿qué pasa?, no llores.- intentó levantarle Sora.

-Sí, idiota, ¿no ves que me haces llorar a mí?.- sollozó la dieciséisañera, agarrándose a su otro brazo.

-Y a mí…- Sora se contagió al momento de las lágrimas de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Ey… vale ya…- advirtió Yamato, en tono quebrado. Hacía auténticos milagros para no compartir este festival de lágrimas de sus amigos.

Koushiro balbuceaba algo impotente, con la vista fija en su líder, viéndolo como antes jamás lo había visto, absolutamente derrotado, hundido.

Kido, por su parte, se sacudió las gafas, en las cuales había alguna que otra lagrimilla.

-Las lágrimas se componen de agua, glucosa, sodio, potasio y proteínas como la albúmina, globulina y lisozima.- narró como un maldita enciclopedia de medicina.

-¿Pero que te pasa?.- preguntó Takenouchi, ya llorando descaradamente.

-No… nada…- balbuceó Yagami con dificultad. Era obvio que había entrado por la puerta grande al estado de borrachera llorica.-… es que… es que… ¡nunca tendré eso!.- gritó, revolviéndose entre sus amigas.

Mimi trató de vislumbrar lo que indicaba.

-¿Mi cojín de la MTV?, ¡te lo regalo pero deja de llorar!

-¡No!.- se cubrió la cara con el antebrazo, pese a su estado, todavía le daba cierto apuro llorar de esa forma delante de los chicos.- ¡eso!.- señaló evidentemente que algo abstracto.- lo que todos tenéis, una chica que me mande mensajes idiotas sobre las sístoles, o que quiera tener hijitos conmigo aún sin haber acabado el instituto, o que escuche encantada mis aventuras pilotando avionetas… ¡estoy solo!, ¡estaré siempre solo!

-¡No digas eso Tai-kun!.- se abrazó con más efusividad su amiga de la infancia.

Por fin habían entendido lo que le sucedía, estaba deprimido porque era el único, sin contar el asocial a un ordenador pegado y enamorado de la chica equivocada, que no tenía novia.

Mimi reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡Rápido!, ¡dos litros de helado y una película de Meg Ryan en vena!

Entre gimoteos, el moreno, flanqueado por sus amigas fue recomponiéndose, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Especialmente de Yamato, que tenía el corazón encogido, ya que, dada su actitud en las relaciones y los comentarios que siempre hacía respecto a estas - la frase, "¿cuándo Sora se quedó con tus testículos Ishida?", había salido más de una vez de su boca - daba por hecho que Taichi no se planteaba en ningún momento tener una relación formal.

Quizá se debiese a su ebriedad, o puede que realmente se sintiese de esa forma, que añoraba algo que jamás había experimentado como era una relación de verdad.

Parecía más tranquilo, pero en un momento de locura, se revolvió, cogiendo su teléfono.

-¡Llamaré a Jun!, ¡seguro que acepta ser mi novia!, no os lo dije, pero si hubiese sido por mí, en mi cumpleaños hubiese habido penetración.

Evidentemente a todo les pilló de improvisto esa reacción y esa información.

-Sus hijos tendrían un pelo digno de estudio.- comentó Koushiro, frotándose la barbilla.

Por su parte, Yamato tuvo un escalofrío por imaginar la escena.

-¡No puedes ser el novio de Jun!.- exclamó desesperado.

Sora y Mimi, como podían intentaban arrebatarle el móvil, pero el futbolista se las apañaba para seguir buscando a la susodicha en su agenda.

-¿Por qué no?.- despotricó fuera de sí.

-¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo!, y si sales con esa loca, tendré que convivir con ella, ¡y yo odio a Jun!, ¡y no quiero ser el padrino de los hijos de Jun!, ¡ni que mi hijita se case con un hijo de Jun!.- rompió a llorar desconsolado el rubio, atemorizado por el futuro.

Sin embargo, escena tan melodramática no convenció al decidido joven.

-Tendrás que aprender a aceptarla, como yo acepte a tu novia.- dijo, dejando un poco perpleja a Takenouchi.

No lo recordaba demasiado bien en ese momento, pero juraría que era la mejor amiga de ese chico desde antes de que saliese con el rubio. No quiso meditarlo tampoco.

Jyou, que ya se había recolocado las gafas, fue el siguiente en renegar.

-Siento bajarte de tu nube, pero Jun es la novia de mi hermano.

Taichi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Últimas noticias Kido!, ¡tu hermano tiene una cornamenta de aquí a Hong Kong!

El futuro médico intentó mantener la serenidad y resguardar el honor de su familia.

-Puede que tengan una relación un tanto liberal que por supuesto ni yo, ni ningún miembro de mi familia aprobamos, pero eso no quita para que siga siendo su novia.

Yagami le hizo un gesto despectivo, dispuesto a llamarla, pero entonces por fin reparó en la mano que le sujetaba el teléfono y se lo quitaba con una delicadeza y dulzura máxima.

Se dejó cautivar por los gestos y la sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

-Tai-kun, no puedes llamarla.

-¿Por qué no?.- musitó ya sin convicción y arrogancia, más bien con una indefensión propia de un niño

Sora le sonrió tiernamente, acariciándole la cabellera.

-Porque no es tu verdadero amor y jamás podrás ser feliz con ella.

Tal vez la coherencia ya estuviese regresando a él, porque no dudó en ningún instante de esas palabras. En realidad lo había sabido desde el principio, pero se había empeñado en cegarse, en forzar algo que sabía que jamás podría existir.

No dijo nada más, solo bajar la cabeza y apoyarla en el hombro de su amiga, dejando que le arrullase.

Emocionada por la escena, Mimi le acarició la espalda, mientras le tendía un poco de helado.

-Venga, vamos a atiborrarnos de calorías mientras vemos lo desgraciada que es Meg Ryan.

El moreno se asomó no muy convencido, eso sí, aceptando ese enorme bol de helado.

-Pero en sus pelis al final siempre encuentra el amor.

-Por eso yo tengo todos los finales borrados.- le guiñó un ojo la pelirrosa, haciéndole esbozar, aunque leve, una sonrisa.

Parecía que la tormenta estaba amainando cuando el celular del moreno sonó.

Sora lo miró estupefacta, pero antes de que Yagami se lo arrebatase, lo hizo Ishida.

-Necesitas terapia con las chicas, nada de distracciones.- argumentó.

-Pero igual es mi amor verdadero.- se esperanzó Taichi.

Ishida bufó.

-Tonterías, el amor verdadero no te llama por teléfono, te hace galletas el día de Nochebuena…

-… o te manda poesías en argot médico.- añadió Jyou, mirando su celular con ensoñación.

-… o pasa de la boda de su madre por venir a tu cumple y dedicarte vuestra canción…- dijo Mimi, sonriendo amorosamente a Michael, que se encontraba flipando.

-… o vive en la otra punta del mundo.- suspiró Koushiro derrotado, sumergiéndose nuevamente en el invento de Rubik.

Y Taichi, ya cansado de luchar, de decepciones y más mareado que una mona por todos los cubatas que había ingerido, decidió hacer caso a sus compañeros y dejar que las chicas le mimasen y los chicos le cuidasen.

-Sí, yo me ocupo de todo, disfruta de las desgracias de Meg.- despachó Yamato, viendo como las chicas le llevaban como si fuese un zombi al piso de arriba. Seguidamente contestó la llamada.- ¡Qué!.- exclamó con dureza.-… no, no soy Taichi Yagami.- fue realmente brusco, pero es que era una voz femenina la que estaba al otro lado, es decir, una potencial chica que le podía destrozar el corazón a su deprimido amigo.-… ¿quién?, ¿Akane Nakamura?, ¡agárramela que me la pones dura!.- despotricó Ishida, agarrándose el paquete, sin dejar ya hablar a la pobre muchacha.-… escúchame bien, estoy harto de que las chicas rompan el corazón a mi mejor amigo, así que olvídate de él y déjale ser feliz y encontrar el amor verdadero, ¡oíste!, ¡cómo le vuelvas a llamar maldita zorra te mataré!.- y colgó, pensando que le había hecho el gran favor de su vida al moreno.

Sus amigos, no es que le pidiesen explicaciones con sus miradas ebrias, pues daba la impresión de que iban a caer redondos en un profundo sueño en cualquier instante, pero Yamato sí percibió su confusión por lo que tuvo la necesidad de dar las oportunas explicaciones.

-Acabo de librar a Taichi de una chica que le habría hecho daño.

Y ese breve y subjetivo análisis de la llamada y las intenciones de esta, fue más que suficiente para convencer a los muchachos. Porque, ¿quién mejor que su mejor amigo para velar por la salud sentimental de Yagami?

Ya con síntomas de cansancio, Kido se desparramó en el sofá.

-Esto se ha desanimado un poco, ¿qué hacemos?

Koushiro mostró furtivamente su cubo como respuesta, mientras Ishida tras cotillear un poco la agenda y los mensajes del moreno, se dejó caer al lado de su amigo, para acto seguido accionar el mando de la televisión.

-¡Las súpernenas!.- exclamó con ilusión, concentrándose en la pantalla.

Y así, con Yamato viendo la enésima vez que Pétalo, Cactus y Burbuja salvaban a la ciudad del malvado Mojo Jojo, Koushiro perdiendo la vista y las neuronas en el maldito cubo Rubik, con Jyou teniendo arcadas a milésimas de echar hasta la última papilla, con un Taichi deprimido dejándose mimar por las chicas atiborrándose de calorías y con su novio preguntándose por qué demonios había pasado de la boda de su madre para encontrarse en situación tan absurda, concluyó el esperado y celebrado, decimosexto aniversario de Mimi Tachikawa.

...

...

Cuando Ishida abrió los ojos la primera reacción que tuvo fue cerrarlos de inmediato. El mareo era más agudo con la luz del día.

Se sujetó la cabeza intentando enderezársela, al mismo tiempo que trataba de reincorporarse en el sofá.

Le costó unas milésimas asentarse y recordar donde estaba. Quejumbroso echó la cabeza hacia adelante masajeándose las sienes e hizo, eso que todos los muchachos hacían a la mañana siguiente de una buena borrachera y que nunca se cumplía: se juro que esta sería la última.

Trató de levantarse pero le resultó imposible, al principio lo achacó a sus músculos en doloridos y mal temple, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había un impedimento físico ajeno a él.

Un peso muerto se hallaba contra su entrepierna.

Abrió los ojos para descubrir una cabellera peliazul. El shock inicial no le dejó reaccionar, hasta que su mente se puso en funcionamiento y le explicó, que era Jyou el que se mantenía en posición tan incómoda para ambos.

Dio un grito de pánico y asco, apartando su cabeza de ahí.

-¡Que mierdas crees que haces!

Pero Kido apenas abrió los ojos, lo que sí abrió fue la boca, para hacer lo que había estado evitando toda la noche, vomitar todo su contenido estomacal.

El rubio hizo una mueca de repulsión, aguantando como podía no sumarse a ese festival de vómitos, mientras sentía esa calidez en su entrepierna.

-Jo… der…- balbuceó, teniendo varias arcadas, intentando desviar la mirada.

Cuando el futuro médico finalizó, apenas dijo unas palabras y tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, recostándose en el sofá. Había sentido una placentera liberación.

Yamato por su parte, lloriqueaba sin saber como actuar.

-¿Por qué narices siempre tengo que acabar así?

Finalmente logró ponerse en pie y por supuesto lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de sus pantalones.

Luego, buscó a su novia, pues no tenía intención de quedarse por más tiempo con esa cuadrilla de borrachos.

Le extrañó que ahí, a parte de Jyou, solo estaba el novio americano de Mimi abrazado al cojín de la MTV y con un bigote pintado a lo Pancho Villa y Koushiro en el suelo con el cuerpo apoyado en las piernas de Jyou las manos negras mostrando su delito y un cubo Rubik con todas las caras hechas.

-Enhorabuena…- le acarició la cabeza como si fuese un perrito.

Pero seguía sin haber rastro de Sora.

Arrastrando los pies, porque no tenía ansias ni para levantarlos, vagabundeó por la estancia, encaminándose, muy a su pesar, porque no le apetecía subir escaleras, al piso de arriba.

Había una puerta entreabierta de la que salía una luz azulada.

Miró por la rendija para descubrir el pantallazo azul característico de un vhs finalizado, peluches esparcidos por todos lados y un par de bols de helado derritiéndose a los pies de la cama.

Ahí justamente fue donde quedó su mirada, para contar hasta tres bultos y uno de ellos, tenía una cabellera pelirroja. Fue eso lo que le alarmó para entrar ahí como un toro desbocado.

Respiró aliviado al ver que por lo menos, su pelirroja tenía toda la ropa puesta, los otros dos también, pero sinceramente le daba igual lo que hiciesen los otros dos, es más, hasta habría sido divertido que se enrollasen.

Lo que sí le enojó un poco fue la inaceptable posición en la que se encontraba su chica, acurrucando entre sus brazos el cabezón que Taichi mantenía en su pecho, mientras con el brazo le agarraba de la cintura. Al otro lado, abrazada a la espalda del moreno y descansando la cabeza entre su clavícula y cuello, se hallaba Mimi.

Eso le hizo enfurecer, ¿por qué demonios no podía estar Taichi abrazando a Mimi y Sora…? No, realmente, tampoco le hubiese gustado verla en la posición de Mimi.

Sacudió la cabeza, mareándose todavía más, dispuesto a acabar por fin con esta desagradable visión.

Tiró de uno de los brazos de su novia lo suficiente para voltearla y que dejase de acurrucar al moreno, que al notar movimiento, giró la cabeza hacia arriba, dejando un hilillo de baba en el pecho de su amiga.

-Venga, venga…- insistía Yamato, cuando Sora se empezó a retorcer.

Abrió los ojos uno milímetros.

-Yami… que haces… tengo sueño… déjame.- se revolvió, tratándose de hacerse un ovillo, sin embargo Ishida se lo impidió, tomándola del mentón para que le mirase.

Esta chasqueó la lengua, se estiró, para finalmente darse por vencida, erguir un poco el torso y tallarse los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?.- habló con molestia, dejándose unos segundos para enfocar a su novio.- ¿por qué no llevas pantalones?

-¿Por qué duermes abrazada a mi mejor amigo?.- contraatacó el rubio.

-Venga ya…- se dio por vencida Takenouchi, dejándose caer.- me duele la cabeza, no estoy dispuesta a soportar otro de tu ataque de celos por Taichi.

Ishida se sintió herido por ese comentario.

-Oh… vale… de acuerdo… si quieres que esto acabe así, pues acaba así y…

Entre risas, Sora detuvo su discurso melodramático tirándole del brazo. Se desequilibró quedando contra ella.

-Que adorable eres…- le susurró, dándole un besito en la nariz.- venga, deja de hacer el tonto y acuéstate aquí a mi lado un ratito.

Y tal vez fuese su cansancio o que le era imposible negarle nada a esa chica, más cuando se lo pedía de forma tan amorosa, pero Ishida se tumbó al lado de su novia, eso sí, arrastrándola enteramente contra sí.

Ahora fue Sora la que se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio, y este quien la envolvía en brazos, no sin antes, por supuesto, apartar la mano que Yagami aún mantenía sobre su cintura y dejarla en el trasero de Mimi.

-¿De qué te ríes?.- rió Sora, contagiada por la risa traviesa de su novio.

Este la achuchó más contra sí, dándole un beso en la sien.

-De nada…- susurró, ya con los ojos cerrados, dejándose caer en las manos de Morfeo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Koushiro y Jyou regresaron al mundo de los zombis, ya que con su estado aún no podía considerárseles vivos y subieron en busca de sus demás amigos.

-¿Cama redonda?.- cuestionó Jyou, haciendo muecas de desagrado. No por la visión, sino por el repulsivo sabor de su boca.

A su lado, con los ojos tan cerrados que apenas veía, el pelirrojo emitió un extraño sonido como contestación.

Jyou se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo sueño.- dijo dirigiéndose a los durmientes.

Encontró su sitio al lado del rubio, no sin antes empujarle hasta que quedó prácticamente encima de su novia.

Se deshizo de sus gafas cuidadosamente y se colocó en posición difunta con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

Esa acción despejó un poco a Izumi, que no pudo evitar sonreír y hasta sonrojarse al ver cual sería su sitio.

Concierta timidez se acostó junto a Mimi, incluso pasó cuidadosamente el brazo por su cintura. Al notar el contacto, la cumpleañera se revolvió, quedándose de cara hacia Kosuhiro provocando que este se pusiera como un tomate.

En ese lugar, a milímetros de esos labios tan anhelados, Koushiro supo que jamás tendría una oportunidad como esta, y animado, quizá todavía por el alcohol de unas horas, llevó sus labios a los suyos, en donde escuchó un susurro.

-Love you… Mick….- decía con una sonrisa y un suspiro de felicidad, mientras le abrazaba.

Con resignación, el compañero de Tentomon detuvo su avance, desviando el beso a su mejilla.

Acomodó su cara contra el pelo de la castaña, ya que puede que ella no soñase con él, pero él sí con ella y al menos esa mañana, no solo la tendría en sueños. Ese era su consuelo, cuando sus orbes negras se detuvieron en un pequeño detalle que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Quitó de malas maneras la mano que Taichi mantenía sobre el trasero de Mimi, y ahora sí, con una sonrisa de entera felicidad, disfrutó de la compañía de la chica de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

El moreno notó que algo le zarandeaba el brazo, dándose cuenta, puesto que había sido consciente de ello, de que, pese a que sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía intención de mantenerlos así, ya estaba despierto.

Notaba un desagradable sabor en la boca, entumecimiento por varias partes de su cuerpo y un insoportable mareo. No tenía mucha experiencia en esto, pero sí la suficiente para reconocer los síntomas.

Anoche el alcohol se le había ido de las manos, bueno, como a todos sus amigos.

Fue pensar en ellos lo que le hizo abrir los ojos, la necesidad de saber donde y como se encontraban ya que el último recuerdo que tenía de la noche anterior era de todos ellos llorando. Aunque era incapaz de recordar los motivos de sus lloros.

Pese al mareo que sintió por hacerlo, pero alzó la cabeza apresuradamente para encontrarlos.

Ni se preguntó que hacía en la habitación de Mimi, por qué había helado derretido chorreando por la cama, plumas de cojines por todos lados y… ¿los digimons apurando las tarrinas del helado mientras se probaban los vestidos de Mimi?, vale, quizá eso sí que se lo preguntó un poco, pero no espero demasiado la respuesta, porque lo único que le preocupaba realmente lo tenía a su lado, rodeándole.

Una vez más, el equipo había vuelto a su líder.

Y ahí, sintiéndose el chico no solo más afortunado del planeta, sino también el más amado, solo pudo cerrar los ojos para compartir con ellos su sueño, no sin antes susurrar:

-Os quiero mucho, mis muy mejores amigos.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: por fin terminé otro de mis fics chorra que tenía en marcha desde hacía siglos.

Sin más, solamente que espero que os haya entretenido un poco.

Y recordar que el alcohol es malo, te hace hacer cosas estúpidas y vergonzantes que quedan para las posteridad gracias a los i-phone, así que antes de beber una copa, piénsatelo muy bien.

¡Ah! Y también te quema neuronas…

Hasta aquí la advertencia, que sino me dicen que hago apología al alcoholismo de menores.

Nah… hasta la próxima y sean felices.

**soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
